To The Moon Addiction
by Blondi-Buscus
Summary: This is a story about Neil s addiction, don t read if you don t know about it! T for minor language!
1. Chapter 1

**Is it bad that after watching 'To The Moon' playthroughs, I wanna make a fan fiction? WELL I DON'T CARE. I'm gonna anyways. This goes with the side story with Neils... addiction. If you haven't seen/heard of it, don't read this, as it has spoilers. Go to the links in the description/at the bottom of the page/at the side (depends on where you're reading this) and watch those two people play it first. (Pewdie hasn't finished it yet) So yes, enjoy.**

**Dr. Rosalene's POV**

I was searching through the car for the container, as something clanked against me leg, and fell to the ground. Curiously, I bent down and picked up what was a big bottle of pills. Painkillers. I turned it in my hand to find a label, and the name almost caused me to drop the bottle.  
'Neil Watts' I stared at the bottle. Neil hadn't needed these for a long time. There was a lot in the bottle, but it was still almost empty. Neil never need this many, he only needed to take one a day for a week. I put them in my pocket to question him later on it, and grabbed the container, pulling on the gloves. I crouched next to the dead squirrel, and quickly did as I was told, putting a piece in the container, then ripping off the gloves in distaste.  
"Poor thing.' I murmur to myself, and begin the walk up to the house again. Neil ran past me to the car, seeming in a hurry for something.  
"Neil." I called to him, running up the stairs to meet him.  
"What is it Eva? I'm in a hurry to grab something from the-" He winced slightly before continuing.  
"Car." I slowly pulled the bottle of pills out of my pocket.  
"You mean these, Neil?" I asked softly, gazing at him, his panicked eyes glazing over.  
"Eva, where did you find those?" He asked urgently.  
"In the car, in the back seat. With your name on them, . Is there something you need to tell me?" I responded, pulling the pills back as he reached out to take them from me.  
"Eva, give me the pills." He said, glancing up at him, sweat dripping off his brow.  
"Neil, I can't. I think you have a problem." I responded, putting the pills back in my pocket as he attempted to take them from me.  
"Eva." He warned gently, getting more distressed each minute.  
"No. Neil, I... I think you're addicted." I managed to spit out. Though he could be a smart ass sometimes, he was my partner, my best friend. The only person who would understand.  
"Impossible." He said, lying. I shook my head.  
"Don't lie to me, Neil. These are too big to be prescription." I said, then sighed. I couldn't let him continue to do this.  
"Eva, I'm... We don't have time for this, Johny boy could go at anytime, just give me the pills and I will put them back in the car. Promise." Neil said, and I nodded.  
"Fine, just... Don't take any, please." I asked, and he nodded, taking the pills from me, and running back towards the road. I looked after him, and sighed. He had needed to take those pills after a difficult mission, one that really hit home and brought unwanted memories and pains to him. I continued towards the house, and up to Johny's room, holding the container far in front of me, not wanting to smell the stench.  
"Ugh." I mumbled to myself, handing it to the Doctor.

**Should I make a part two? Idk, tell me!**  
**Links:**  
**Cryotic Monki's playthrough (or 'Cry' as people know him by): watch?v=LzKf_E1qoNQ**  
**Pewdiepie's playthrough: **  
** watch?v=UEtFtwXd_4U**  
**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I decided to make another. So, this is it. Hope you like it!**_  
_**3rd person POV**_  
The two had finished the ordeal, and were currently sitting in the break room, downing coffees and sharing thoughts.  
"Not our client, huh?" Neil said sarcastically, smirking as he sipped a black coffee. Eva sighed, glaring at him jokily.  
"Whatever Neil. We still need to go over another part of the mission." Eva said, staring at him blankly, but he was confused.  
"We already sent in the case report! What else is there to talk about?" He asked, tipping his head to the side slightly.  
"Oh, a certain someone has been keeping secrets." She hinted, and Neil looked down at the ground.  
"Eva, don't." He warned, looking back up at her.  
"I'm trying to stop." He explained and Eva chuckled.  
"Sure you are. And that's why there is a small packet in your pocket… Heh, packet pocket." She said, motioning to a small bump in the pocket of his jeans. He scowled at her, and took the pills out of his pocket, and showed them to her. They weren't as little as before, but she still took them from his hand, to his dismay.  
"Give them back, I need those." He said, and stole them back quickly, shoving them into his pocket again.  
"I promise, it's not as bad." He held out his pinkie finger in a childish gesture.  
"Neil… Let me help you." Eva offered, and Neil shot her a look.  
"Eva, let me help you, by telling you not to bother." He said, and smirked, leaning back in his chair, putting the coffee down next to him.  
"Neil." Eva warned, and he sighed.  
"Fine, what do you want me to do." He said, giving in. He knew she had the power to shove him into a partnership with… Neil shuddered, he couldn't even think of his name. But he hated him, that's one thing he was sure of.  
"I want you to see a doctor, and get yourself off these pills." She said, and sipped her coffee. She was very tired, after going to two jobs in one night, with only a couple hours of sleep on a hard and cold bench, plus Johny's wish had taken away a lot from her, as they had gotten close to failing the mission, which would make sure they weren't payed for the hard work they had done. She felt for Johny, his wife, wanting something from him, and he couldn't figure it out in the many years they had been together.  
"Eva…" Neil started, and she looked up at him.  
"It's not that easy." He said, swallowing nervously.  
"Especially after this long." He said, then looked back at the ground.  
"It's hard, seeing young children, or teenagers enjoying their life, not knowing their fate, then coming out of the machine and seeing them on their death bed. It… It's horrible, especially if it's a horrible accident that happened to cause his or her death." He explained, trying to justify his reasons. Eva shook her head slowly, and reached out, putting a hand on his knee.  
"And we're going to make you better, I promise." She said, smiling gently at him, his worried face turning into a frown.  
"It's. Not. That. Easy, Eva, can't you get that?"

_**Cliffff haanngeehh! XD Sorry guy/girls, but at least you got some! :D**_


End file.
